


hide and seek

by planetundersiege



Series: Weekly TDP Drabbles 2020 [11]
Category: The Dragon Prince (Cartoon)
Genre: Drabble, Gen, Hide and Seek, Playing, Pre series, Sibling Bonding, Wordcount: 100-500, tdp
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-11
Updated: 2020-03-11
Packaged: 2021-02-28 20:08:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 350
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23102992
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/planetundersiege/pseuds/planetundersiege
Summary: Callum and Ezran play a game of hide and seek.
Relationships: Callum & Ezran (The Dragon Prince)
Series: Weekly TDP Drabbles 2020 [11]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1588306
Kudos: 18





	hide and seek

“And I got you!” Ezran happily shouted as he checked behind the drapes in the throne room, seeing Callum hiding behind it. He had his hands on his face, trying to cover himself for fun, and, it did make Ezran laugh. The ten year old loved his brother’s weird sense of humor. “You suck at hide and seek.”

“Well,” Callum began, looking at his little brother, before ruffling his hair. “Not everyone is as good at it as you are. You’re like the only one in this castle that knows all the secret tunnels, which is cheating.”

He shook his head and stuck out his tongue.

“It’s not. You’re just had at finding me when it’s your turn to look.”

“Well, if it takes five hours, countless of screaming, and the entire crownsguard running around the castle, while the king is considering putting out a kidnapping alert and a nationwide search since no one can find you, it is  _ definitely  _ cheating.”

“Well, not using the tunnels makes the game boring. I already know all the usual hiding places, they’re so predictable. I find you in less than five minutes,  _ every time _ .”

“Well, boring or not, there’ll be no tunnels today when it’s your turn to hide. The king put me in charge of looking after you when he’s at the meeting. And another false kidnapping alert is not the way to show that you are responsible.”

Ezran groaned.

“Fine, we can play a boring game. You’re so bossy sometimes.”

“Well, I’m just trying to like after my little brother. How about, if the game gets too boring, I’ll sneak you and Bait some extra jelly tarts after bedtime? Heh Ez? Our little secret.”

A smile spread across his face, and he nodded.

“Sure. I’ll do it for the jelly tarts. You’re the best brother ever.”

“Okay, you go hide, I’ll count to fifty and then I’ll look for you. Remember, no tunnels.”

“No tunnels.”

As Callum began to count, Ezran immediately bolted off. Callum has said no tunnels, but he had said nothing about hiding inside a suit of armor...


End file.
